Happy Father's Day
by an Cheo an Glen
Summary: A slightly late Father's Day story. It's slightly sad. R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Teddy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, J.

I'm thinking of making this into a series. Not all of them will be as sad as this one.

* * *

><p>Happy Father's Day<p>

It had been eleven years since the Battle of Hogwarts. The Burrow had never been so full this early in the morning in years. It was eight o'clock and everyone was in the kitchen. Mr Weasley was at the head of the table, laughing as he was being bombarded by cards. Charlie was back from Romania especially for this day. Bill and Fleur had come to visit with ten year old Victoire. Percy had gotten the day off work to wish his dad a Happy Father's Day. George and Angelina came with four year old Fred. Ron and Hermione had come with very special news. And finally Harry and seven months pregnant Ginny came with eleven year old Teddy and five year old James.

Once everything calmed down and all cards but one were handed out, the children went out to play in the garden. Teddy was rather reluctant. He loved going to the Burrow, he really did but he wanted to be somewhere else today. He watched without seeing as James and Fred living up to their namesakes and chased a screaming Victoire around the garden.

Fed up, Teddy went inside to see if Harry could bring him now instead of later. He entered the kitchen, where all the adults were laughing around the table.

"Harry?" Harry turned to him still laughing.

"What's wrong Teddy?"

"Can we go now?" Harry smiled, knowing how important this was for him.

"Of course we can. Just hold on a minute. Hermione, what did you want to tell us?" Hermione and Ron smiled at each other. And then excitedly, "I'm pregnant!" Everyone in the room started to congratulate them loudly, ecstatic at the thought of another member to the Weasley Family.

Teddy started to get impatient and grabbed Harry's hand in an attempt to drag him out of the chair. He finally managed to get him out of the chair and after he told Ginny where they were going, they were off.

The cemetery was cold and the ground was slightly slippery as they wove through the graves. Teddy clutched the card in his hand tightly as they came to the grave they wanted to see. Teddy let go of Harry's hand and ran up to the grave of his father. He sat on the ground and started telling Remus Lupin about how his summer was going; Harry promising him to take him to the Quidditch World Cup and how he was so excited about starting Hogwarts in September. He told him about all the funny things that James and Fred had done, but he hoped that the babies that Ginny and Hermione were going to have wouldn't be as crazy – two was bad enough.

He talked himself hoarse for hours, until he finally took out the card and placed it in front of the gravestone. Harry, who had been leaning against a tree with a sad smile on his face the entire time, knelt beside him and did a spell so the card wouldn't be blown away in the wind.

They got up to head back to the Burrow and this time Teddy wasn't reluctant. He turned back to the gravestone one last time,

"Happy Father's Day, Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Harry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does

R&R please

* * *

><p>Eight year old Harry woke up to what he thought was thunder, but it was just Dudley coming down the stairs. Harry was confused. Dudley never got up this early not even for Christmas – except of course for one day a year . . . . .<p>

Harry sighed and closed his eyes again. Father's Day was never a happy day for Harry. On second thoughts, no day was a happy day for Harry. But Father's Day wasright up there with Christmas; it was a day that made Harry feel more alone than ever. Every year, Uncle Vernon would come down stairs and be almost bowled overby Dudley. Harry would be made cook the breakfast and help Aunt Petunia clean the house, while Uncle Vernon and Dudley spent the day together - as it should be.

Every year, Harry would watch the two of them playing computer games; kicking a football around; **(A/N I doubt Dudley would do that but let's pretend) **watching amatch on the TV and he would imagine it was himself with his dad.

Lying here in bed, Harry tried to remember something, anything about his own father; but he never could. He could remember a flash of green light, a pain across his forehead and then being poked and prodded by Dudley.

More footsteps on the stairs. These were lighter, Aunt Petunia. It wouldn't be much longer when she will be outside his cupboard, shrieking at him to get up.

He tried to remember before the Dursley's; before the flash of green light. He couldn't remember anything, but he did get a feeling; a feeling that he never felt in his memory of living with the Dursley's; Happiness.

He knew he was happy with his parents. For some odd reason, the dream of the flying motorbike came to mind. How silly, he thought to himself, that I would think about that now. He may have only had one Father's Day with his dad, but he was completely certain that it had been a cheerful occasion.

He could hear Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps make their way down the stairs. Still thinking of his dad, he kept his eyes closed and Dudley voiced what he was thinking,

"Happy Father's day, Dad!"


	3. Chapter 3: Albus Potter

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ added to story alert/ added to favourites, I really appreciate it. Sorry for the wait but I had a bad case of writer's block.

I went to see the movie on Friday, I still cant believe its all over now but it was amazing! This is short and might be a bit OOC but I hope it's okay.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any part of the Harry Potter world.

* * *

><p>Albus Severus Potter awoke with a start. He could hear laughing in the other room and he realised what day it was. He scolded himself for sleeping in.<p>

He left his bedroom and headed into the kitchen. His dad was sitting on a chair with Lily on his lap; James was messing around making everyone laugh. Albus knew he was going to have a hard time to get to spend some time with his dad.

He didn't stand out like his siblings. He wasn't the youngest and a daddy's girl like Lily; and he wasn't a jokester like James. He came to the conclusion that he wouldn't get to spend any time with his dad.

How wrong he was.

.

Harry looked up to see his middle child standing by the door. He opened his arms and Albus ran to give him a big hug. He kicked himself for being so stupid. Didn't his dad bring them up to the lake for the day, just the two of them? Didn't his dad give him a brand new broom to congratulate him on getting onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team?

He may not be a daddy's girl or a jokester, but his dad would always have time for him. He stepped away from harry and gave him his card. All three of the Potter kids were waiting to see what they would be doing together, today.

Harry opened his cards and three voices rung through the small kitchen.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad!"

* * *

><p>Review please! - Ali<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Sirius

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was lying on his bed at the family home. He was hoping to spend as much time in his room as possible, but those hopes were dashed by his formidable mother.<p>

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU GET DOWN HERE AND SHOW YOUR FATHER THE RESPECT HR DESERVES, YOU ROTTEN GOOD FOR NOTHING BLOOD TRAITER! I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHERE I WENT WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE REGULUS?"

Sirius couldn't help but snort. Perfect Regulus. Golden Boy Regulus. The better son. He knew at some stage his brother was going to get himself killed. He was always trying to make their parents proud, but for Sirius there was no hope for that.

He heaved himself off his bed and started to stroll, ever so slowly down to the kitchen. He hated coming back to this house. It hadn't been his home since he was sorted into Gryffindor. He laughed quietly to himself as he remembered the Howler he received the morning after the Sorting.

_HOW DARE YOU BE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR. YOU ARE A DISGRACE IF I EVER SAW ONE. GENERATION AFTER GENERATION OF NOBLE BLACKS KEPT UP THE TRADITITION OF BEING IN THE NOBLE HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN AND YOU GO AND RUIN IT! I'M IN A RIGHT MIND TO DISOWN YOU. I DEMAND YOU TO GO TO DUMBLEDORE AND BE RESORTED YOU ROTTEN BOY. IF I HEAR THAT YOU HAVE BEEN BEFRIENDING MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITERS I WILL BLAST YOU OFF THE TREE YOU ABOMINATION OF MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! _

It was quite funny how she had managed to insult the majority of Hogwarts while trying to 'reprimand' him. The looks on James, Remus and Peter's faces was almost comical.

As he reached the end of the stairs he saw the family house elf, Kreacher muttering insults to him under his breath. He could hear his parent and Regulus in the kitchen.

He didn't belong in this family, not since first year. He didn't see the point of spending time with a father who barely spoke two words to him since being sorted into such a 'less noble' House. His eyes drifted to the empty living room where a fire cackled lazily in the hearth.

A grin spreading across his face, he quickly changed the name on his card. What Orion Black never had, he would never miss. He headed towards the fireplace. Taking a fist full of powder he stepped into the flames and said as clearly and as quietly as he could "Godric's Hollow"

Next thing he knew, he was being pulled into a big hug by his best friend.

"What are you doing here Pads? I was just finishing a letter to you, asking did you want to come and stay for a while. Are you a Seer and never told me?"

Sirius smiled. He was always welcome here, no matter what. James dad walked through the door with cards in his hand.

"Hello Sirius, How are you?" Not bothering to answer Sirius walked up and hugged him. He handed over the card grinning.

"Happy Father's Day, Mr Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **review please!


	5. Chapter 5:Regulus

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Regulus was sitting on his bed, staring at his left arm. He still didn't know if he had made the right decision. He remembered the look on his parents faces when they were told he had joined the Death Eaters. Walburga was beside herself with happiness and Orion had a look of pride that he showed only for Regulus; never Sirius.<p>

Regulus still found it hard to think about Sirius, even though he had left two years ago. He had been the son who could do no right. After he had left, his father brought him into the living room and told him that he was proud of him; the true heir to the Blacks. At the time, he was delighted for himself, but now, he wasn't so sure.

Joining the Death Eaters brought him even closer to his father; but the argument he had with Sirius in the Entrance Hall was still fresh in his mind. Sirius called him an immature idiot; he called Sirius a Blood Traitor. Sirius said he had doomed himself to a life of misery and fear; he spat in his face. For some reason, that stopped him; and in a voice so soft that Regulus could barely hear, he said he didn't want to lose him as a brother.

To this day, Regulus regretted what he said next. It made things final; it may have secured his position as the Golden Boy in his parents' eyes, but it lost him his only way out if he ever wanted to escape. _"I have no brother"_

Somehow word of their argument made it home, and the very next day he got a letter from his father, that started the loss of respect for him.

_Dear Son,_

_I received news about how you put that sorry excuse for a wizard in his place. I would just like to say I'm proud of you and I'm glad that you hold yourself like a true Black, unlike __him__. I will die happy knowing that it's you that will carry on the Black name._

_Keep up the good marks and good luck in the match on Saturday._

_From your Loving Father._

He joined the Death Eaters six months after the letter at the age of sixteen. A couple of months later, the summer holidays began and Sirius just finished his seventh year, walked out of his life forever.

At home he was the Golden Boy; the one who brought the proud twinkle into his father's eyes, who pushed and pushed until he became a follower to a man who he was never truly committed.

Regulus looked at the calendar on his wall. He loved his father more than anyone, but he was rapidly losing respect for him; the one who would only be truly proud of him if he followed his views. Now he had more respect for Kreacher.

He walked into the study and turned to Orion Black, who did not leave his youngest son make his own choices and would suffer the consequences in a few short years. He would only hear the words out of formality.

"Happy Father's Day"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** This was unbelievably hard to write, so put me out of my misery and tell me what you think. - Ali


	6. Chapter 6: Percy

I am so sorry for the waaaay to long delay on this chapter. I've been really busy at school and all I can say is thank Merlin for mid- term breaks :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, the amazing J.K Rowling. does.

* * *

><p>Percy was at the ministry early. Not that this was out of the ordinary. Only a few students were co - operating with Umbridge at all and it sickened him that his own brother was not in that select group.<p>

Ron was still determined to believe the lies that came from that attention seekers mouth. He had hoped that after his letter to him and the fact that he had been made prefect would bring him to his senses. He would have loved to go up to the school and give the Potter brat a piece of his mind, but of course that would be unprofessional. At least Umbridge was giving him what he deserved, which was more than he could say for his own family.

He had no doubt whatsoever that Potter had stayed with his so called family during the summer, spreading his lies, while the ignorant fools lapped them up.

It's not as if he hadn't tried to tell them. When he was first promoted, he had been so excited to tell his family. No one could blame him for thinking that his parents would be proud of him. But no, his family had to be the one that had been brainwashed by the senile old fool and the brat. He would never forget that argument; he had been, and still is so ashamed of them. He is so lucky that the minister didn't hold his family's name against him.

After he had moved out, he would see his father at work trying to talk to him. But he ignored him, why should he talk to a father who couldn't even be happy for his son and help him reach his ambitions.

And today was no different, as he had made his desk outside the minister's office; he spotted his father walking towards the elevator across from his desk. Arthur Weasley opened his mouth to speak but Percy turned his back on him. Once he heard the elevator door close, he looked back around. He felt a wave of guilt flash through him, deep down he knew he should speak to his father, but he dismissed it quickly as he sat down at his desk. He wasn't the one in the wrong and his father was the fool. He was better off without the lot of them.

"Good morning Weasley" Fudge called from his office.

"Good morning Minister. Oh and Happy Father's Day"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **So what you think? Please review! - Ali


	7. Chapter 7: Tom Riddle

thank you for everyone who reviewed. A special thank you to yadeniky who reviewed almost straight after I posted the last chapter, Ron's chapter is on the way, it'll be up at some stage this week :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>He had done it again and it scared him. It's true that she had deserved it, she wouldn't stop crying. Amy Benson had bumped into him on the stairs and fell down a couple of steps. He had started to laugh, but then she started to cry, he hated when they cried. It made the orphanage even more unbearable. He started to get annoyed with the crying and the next thing he knew she fell down the next flight of stairs. She had to be taken to hospital.<p>

He hated when these accidents happen. The other children would run away or call him names. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was completely terrified of what could happen next. These accidents stopped him from making friends, who wants to be friends with a freak? The closest thing to a real friend was the snake that lived in the overgrown grounds of the orphanage. He had no idea how he could talk to it, he knew it wasn't normal, he knew it made him a freak.

It had been six long years of misery. He would sit by his window for days on end, hoping that one of the men that would walk up to the orphanage would be his father. The first question he remembers asking Mrs Cole was about his parents. He knew his mother had died giving birth to him but had lived long enough to name him after his father. When he asked, Mrs Cole told him she knew nothing of his father.

He wondered if his father was dead. If he wasn't, why didn't he take care of him? Why didn't he love him?

...

He may have never even met his father, but he loved him more than anything. Sitting by the window, he closed his eyes and not knowing that in five years his feelings for his father would take a 180 degree turn, whispered words he wish his father could hear.

"Happy Father's Day"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **please review - Ali


	8. Chapter 8: Ron

I am the now the self proclaimed queen of procrastination. I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>9 long months. That's how long they have been on this near impossible mission. Ron was on watch and as usual nothing was happening. Yes they had made progress with the horcruxes, but it didn't stop him from feeling agitated.<p>

He missed everything. He missed his mum's cooking, he missed his dad talking a mile a minute about some random muggle contraption; he missed fighting with Ginny, he missed laughing in the corridors with Harry and Hermione. Hell, he even missed being pranked by Fred and George.

Here in the middle of the forest, in the middle of a slowly crumbling nation, he was living off wild mushrooms, Arthur Weasley was at Aunt Muriel's on the other side of the country; Ginny was going through hell at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and himself hadn't laughed in possibly weeks and Fred and George – well, they will never change.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was half past midnight. He couldn't help but let out a humourless laugh. He knew full well what day it was. Every year all the Weasley kids would chip in and buy their father some sort of muggle object. Last year it was a remote control car. Arthur Weasley had obviously delighted and had wasted no time pulling apart the remote to see how it worked. It felt so weird that they wouldn't be following the tradition this year.

Ron may roll his eyes at his father's obsession with muggles, but he would give anything to just see his dad's eyes light up as he opened his present of a brand new muggle toy. He stood up and grabbed a branch and started to draw on the ground.

There in the middle of the forest, in the middle of a slowly crumbling nation, Ron Weasley stood next to a drawing of a telephone.

Happy Father's Day, Dad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **It's my birthday tomorrow and reviews would be great presents XD - Ali


	9. Chapter 9: Scorpius

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . **

* * *

><p>Scorpius was used to the fake smiles that were sent his father's way; it may have been 22 years since the final battle, but the Malfoy's were still not trusted by the majority of the Wizarding World. He saw them, with their poorly masked looks of disgust. "Quidditch captain? And only a fifth year? You must be so proud." And his father was, the night he got the badge, his parents brought him out for dinner, they were ecstatic. But he heard what they said when they turned away and walked back to their own table.<p>

"Like father, like son I say."

"It's only a matter of time before he turns into a wretched bully like his father."

"I still don't see why they are a not in Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters."

True, all the Death Eaters, no matter what deal or bribe they tried to pull to prevent it, are either dead or rotting in Azkaban. But thanks to Harry Potter, his father and his grandfather got reduced sentences. His father was only in Azkaban for two years and his grandfather ten. His grandma Narcissa told him that the Daily Prophet put Mr Potter through hell after his decision was made public. But Mr Potter stuck by his decision and in twenty four months his father was out. Once he was out however, everyone was trying to get him put back in, but Mr Potter was having none of it. He supposed it did help that Mr Potter had a life debt to Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy spent the rest of his life trying to make up for all he had done, he had even apologised to Mr Potter for all the wrong doing he had done before the second war. His father was a great dad, and he loved him and his father he; Draco taught him how to fly, to play chess and occasionally Gobstones but neither of them really liked that game.

Scorpius was six when he finally met his Grandpa Lucius, but according to his parents he wasn't the same; that was only to be expected seeing as he had spent a decade in prison. But soon he was coming back to his old self but he did not go out in public often because unlike his son, Lucius Malfoy had done too much in both wars to be forgiven.

Soon it was time for him to go to Hogwarts; he had spent that entire summer staring out the window waiting for that damn Hogwarts owl to come with his letter. Of course, the Wizarding community knew it was time for him to start Hogwarts as well and the gossiping started again.

"Well, I have no doubt in my mind that he'll be in Slytherin just like his parents."

"Now now, the Greengrass' were neutral in the war."

"Yes I know that but young Astoria still went off and married that Malfoy. I still don't know what went through her head that made her marry _him _after everything he had done. No, that boy will grow up just like his father and wreak havoc on that school."

They were right about one thing, he was sorted into Slytherin. But what he did next not only shocked those annoying gossipers but his family as well; he became friends – no best friends with a Gryffindor. And not just any Gryffindor either, he became best friends with Albus Potter. Both he and Albus knew of our fathers' past and they waited patiently to see what they would say. Mr Potter of course told Al that he was happy that he was making friends and that he didn't care if said friend was a Malfoy, but then again, Mr Potter was known to be one to be forgiving and didn't hold grudges. Finally a letter came from his father and Scorpius was happy to read that he didn't have a problem either, he had even said that he should invite Albus over to the house during the holidays, which of course he did. That summer he invited Al and his cousin Rose Weasley over to the house. Mr Potter even stayed for a chat for a while; Mr Weasley on the other hand wasn't as forgiving.

In their second year, he and Al tried out for their respective quidditch teams and both of them made seeker. There was that tense moment when they realised that they were going to be playing against each other. He wrote to his father for help, he didn't want his friendship with Al to be ruined. His father said that it shouldn't matter; _you're best friends aren't you? Quidditch shouldn't change that. _He had been right of course their friendship didn't even go under strain, if anything it got stronger. Remember those gossipers? Yeah they were beginning to eat their words.

They would always downgrade his father because of what he had done in the past, completely ignoring everything he had done since then. And now in his fifth year, he sat next to Albus both of them finishing off letters to their fathers. People were always coming up to his father saying he must be very proud of his son, but truth be told Scorpius didn't think he had done anything to be truly proud of, but his father on the other hand . . .

He sent the letter off with one of the Hogwarts owls. No matter what anyone said about him, Scorpius Malfoy was proud of his father.

He looked out the window as the owl left for his father, carrying the words "Happy Father's Day, Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Please please please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Oliver

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Yeah I'm a KatieXOliver fan, if you don't like, I advise you don't read.

* * *

><p>His father always said that if you're going to marry a Quidditch player, make sure they are playing for an opposing team, it makes things more interesting. His father played for Appleby Arrows and his mother played for Wigtown Wanderers. They were always telling stories about matches where they played against each other; one that they loved to tell was the story when Appleby and Wigtown were in the Quidditch Final, his father spent the night on the couch. But his mother told him secretly that she didn't care that she lost because as they were both captains the cup would have been in the house either way. Even now, when both of them are long since retired, they would get very competitive when their old teams were playing.<p>

Oliver, with a pair of Quidditch fanatics for parents, couldn't help but follow in their footsteps and became Gryffindor captain in his fourth year. He could safely say that his four years as captain were the best. Not only did he have Harry Potter on his team but he may have had the teeniest of crushes for his youngest chaser. Okay that was a bit of an understatement – he was head over heels in love with the girl. But there was always the problem of age difference, he was in seventh year and she was only in fourth. They made it work for the year and it was the best year of his life.

But then he left and even though Katie said they could still make it work, he had his doubts. So he decided to have a long chat with his dad. His father told him that he went through the same thing as he was a year older than his mother, but Oliver was adamant on saying that it was different; it wasn't just a year, it was three. His father just shook his head but he supported him.

When he got the news that he was the new reserve keeper for Puddlemere United the first person he told, after his dad of course, was Katie. She had been ecstatic for him and came over to his house. His mother doted on her and his father being a chaser himself kept bombarding her about different plays that he thought were good and asking her what she thought. This went on for the entire summer.

Then it was time for Katie to go back to school, and Oliver started his training. The first match that Oliver played in was against the Arrows, it had been great to rub it in his dad's face that he beat his team. He got letters from Katie almost every week, and he couldn't help but feel elated, they were making it work.

Summer came and Katie came back from Hogwarts severely shaken. Cedric Diggory had been killed in the tournament. He comforted her as much as he could and found it harder to leave her go for another year at Hogwarts. His father kept joking that he looked like a lost puppy most days.

That year he got less and less letters, but in the ones he did get, she was always complaining about a ministry official turned teacher, Umbridge. He asked his father about her and his father's eyes flashed dangerously. "I feel sorry for that girlfriend of yours," He said darkly, "That Umbridge is a nasty piece of work."

He found out just how nasty she was when he saw Katie the next summer. There was a scar on her hand _I must not break Educational Decrees. _He couldn't believe that woman, he wanted nothing more than to find her and hex her into oblivion. His father just sat there and listened as Oliver paced the living room shouting things that if his mother had been in the house, he would have been grounded for months. His father did his best to console him even though he was furious as well, not only were blood quills illegal but to use them on children was downright despicable.

He ended up getting attacked by letters sent by Katie. It came to the stage where she was writing to him daily. She was lonely as all her close friends had left. His father laughed at her enthusiasm.

"And you thought, you wouldn't be able to make your relationship work" He said shaking his head. But all of a sudden, the letters stopped. This worried him, maybe she had met someone else and just wasn't going to tell him and let him get the message. He relayed his fears to his dad who just stared at him as if he had two heads.

"Katie loves you; do you honestly think she would do that to you?"

It turned out that Katie was actually unconscious in St Mungo's. This didn't exactly make him feel better. He would spend hours on end by her bedside until his father had to literally carry him away. He was surprisingly strong for a fifty five year old.

The war was in full swing by that May with the death of Professor Dumbledore. Quidditch matches were stopped. Not that he was surprised. Katie finally after graduating from Hogwarts, fought by his side, along with his parents.

Luckily for them, the war finished by the start of May. He was thankful beyond belief that he hadn't lost his family, but he lost too many friends to be happy. Fred Weasley, his teammate and friend lost his life along with way too many others, but with Katie by his side he started building a better future.

For the next year, his father gave him pointed looks until he finally got the courage to ask Katie to marry him.

Now two years later as he hovers by the goals in the final between Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies that he realised just how right his father was. As Katie smiles smugly at him, holding the Cup in her hands he turns to his father who is patting his back consoling him he can't help but smile anyway.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I really don't like the ending but what can you do XD Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: James Sirius Potter

This didn't turn out as well as I hoped it would, a well what can you do XD

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>James took back everything he said before; he didn't want to grow up and leave Hogwarts. He wanted to stay and captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team and win the Cup. But of course he can't do that because he was entering his seventh and final year at Hogwarts and at the end of the year he would be leaving and make a decision. You may be wondering what decision this is.<p>

Well the decision lies in the form of two applications: one was an application for try-outs for the Tutshill Tornados reserve team and the other was an application into the Auror training programme.

The two application forms were filled in and ready to be sent, but James didn't know which one to send. So that's how he spent his summer, sitting at his desk, staring at the applications. The whole family began to worry about him. None of them could get him to leave his room. Even Fred, his all-time favourite cousin, couldn't snap him out of it.

Two weeks before the hoildays ended, he was visited by his dad.

"James, dinner's ready."

"Yeah, I'm on my way out." Harry looked sadly at his eldest son; he had always been to close James and it was torture to see him grow distant. Instead of heading back out of the room, he sat down on the bed.

"James what's wrong?"

James turned to say what he had been saying all summer, I'm fine, but one look at his father made the words change; instead he told him everything.

"This is my future dad; I don't want to pick the wrong one!" Harry smiled slightly.

"This is what has kept you cooped up in your room all summer? I expected this from Albus but I you?" he chuckled causing James to glare.

"This isn't funny dad! I can't pick both. If I chose Quidditch, by the time my career is over I'll probably be too old to pass the training for the Aurors, especially the stamina exam, so I can't pick both! Andrea and Markus have already decided on their careers and sent in their applications"

Harry still chuckling tried to him down.

"Listen, you still have a year to decide; this is what you are going to do. You're going to go back to school and forget about those applications, it doesn't matter that your friends have already decided what they're going to do. You're going to study for your NEWTs and captain your team, and at the end of the year we can start worrying about the applications, ok?"

James sighed; his dad was right, as always. "Ok"

James did what his dad had asked and forgot about the applications and enjoyed the last two weeks of holidays. Then he Albus and Lily were heading back to Hogwarts; there he and Fred pranked the teachers, studied hard for their upcoming NEWTs, won the Quidditch Cup and graduated top of their class.

The Hogwarts Express arrived back at platform nine and three quarters and James hopped of the train for the last time. Fred was already excited as he was going to be working full time at his dad's shop, and James finally let his mind wander back to his decision.

He had gotten the NEWTs he needed to get into the Auror training programme. He thought back to when he was a kid and would wait up for his dad to come home; how he would pretend that he himself was the Auror and went to catch the dark wizards.

He remembered the day that his dad taught him how to fly and he would listen to stories about Quidditch matches his parents played in. He knew his father didn't care what he chose, that is what James thought was the greatest thing about his dad, he left him make his own choices, no matter how small or ridiculous; Harry Potter was his idol, but not because of what he had done in the past, because he treated him like an adult, something some of the other members like grandma Weasley never did. He wanted to protect the ones he loved like his father had taught him; he wanted to do what was right and hope that one day he could be like his dad. And without realising it he had come to a decision.

...

He was last into the kitchen that morning; his mum was busy making breakfast and his dad was laughing, opening a card that Lily had given him. He walked up and handed him his application, Harry looked up confused.

"Don't you have to hand them into the head of the department?" Harry grinned and hugged his eldest son, the joker, the protector.

"Happy Father's day, dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Tell me what you think XD


	12. Chapter 12: Lily Evans

A little different from the other chapters but hopefully it worked.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Well it's time to get this off my chest; contrary to popular belief, I was not the favourite child of Rose and David Evans. This of course was something Petunia came up with to try and give a reason for hating me so much.<p>

Not that I don't know where she had come up with this ridiculous notion; I can't deny that mum and dad were extremely excited that their youngest daughter actually belonged in another world. But that's the statement of the century isn't it. I belong to this whole different world that my parents know nothing about.

Of course Petunia would see this excitement as a sudden reversal of rolls. While growing up, I was the one my parents didn't want to bring anywhere in fear that something they couldn't explain away would happen; that happened a lot you see; normal in the Wizarding World sure, they would laugh it off as an everyday occurrence, but in the Muggle World I would have probably ended up in a mental institution or something' my parents tried to hide their reluctance, but you see, I prided myself in being a very bright child and I would never forget the relief on their faces when Professor McGonagall explained everything to them.

My mother and I drifted pretty quickly, the letters dwindling down to one a year – two if a family event took place in our unbelievably boring family. Yes after every year she was excited to find out about my world, but in two days, my stories were told and we went back into the not so comfortable silence. But of course Petunia being the self-centred person that she is didn't notice the tension that filled the room when mum and I were together; well I suppose she was more preoccupied with thinking up more insults to throw at me.

Now my dad on the other hand was the best. I got weekly letters from him till my last week of Seventh Year; true a lot of it was about how Petunia was getting on with her new job and about some fellow who caught her eye. As you probably have guessed, we were close, as close as you could get. I wouldn't go as far as saying that I was his favourite, no, I definitely wouldn't go that far, but we had a common thought: Vernon Dursley was the foulest man we had ever seen. Vernon's Petunia's fiancé, I've only met him the once; I feel sorry for dad, I don't how he sticks seeing him. Petunia may have left Cokeworth for good but that didn't stop her from hauling poor mum and dad to the café for regular lunches with herself and Vermin- er... sorry… VerNON. Now I know dad says he's looking forward to the wedding but anyone who knew him – and wasn't self-centred – could see he did NOT want Vernon as his son in law. He makes me grateful that I have James, imagine if I ended up with someone like him (Then again, I did date Amos Diggory). But dad will tolerate him for Petunia because that's what she wants.

I really don't get it; Petunia is able to put her family last. Here we all are sitting in our living room in Cokeworth on this special day but Petunia refuses to be here. I'm trying to keep my temper in check, Siriusly – again sorry, I've been spending too much time with the Marauders – seriously the nerve of her, but dad just waved it away as he tries to keep the hurt hidden. Well I will never abandon my family, so I, Lily Evans – soon to be Potter, stand here now always second best, but always here.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Tell me what you think, review le do thoil!


	13. Chapter 13: Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"This is going to end in tears"<p>

Harry was eating his breakfast while watching his sons' sword fight with a pair of Weasley Wizard Wheezes fake wands; and sure enough, three year old Albus ran into the leg of the table and fell back on his rear, there was silence for a split second before –

WWWAAAAAAAAAA!

He sighed and lifted up his youngest son and placed him on his lap. "Alright, alright, you're fine, no more tears" Albus soon settled down and James ran off with the two swords.

Ginny came in with Lily in her arms.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Fake wands" Ginny couldn't stop the small laugh, it was the same thing every time, placing Lily in her high chair she turned to Harry.

"What time are you heading off" James ran back into the room, red faced and glared at his father.

"You're going out? But you said you would stay and play with us _all _day. You promised!" He crossed his arms looking like a miniature Ginny.

"I'll only be gone for an hour or so"

"Why?"

"I'm going visiting" and with that he got up, putting Albus on the chair, messed up James hair and kissing the top of Lily's head and Ginny's cheek before heading out the door.

…..

Godric's Hollow had not changed since he last visited; there were still children laughing as they ran down the street, the same mothers calling after them to not go too far, and the crumbling house at the end of the street still invisible to the muggles could be seen through the trees of the cemetery.

Harry walked slowly through the graveyard, passing the graves of Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore and further along was Ignotus Peverell. Soon he reached the grave he was looking for. He stood before the grave of James Potter.

"Well dad, it's been the normal hectic day, Jamie and Al are up to their usual tricks; Andromeda is dropping off Teddy later and we're going to the burrow, which also means a trip to see Remus, I'll try find time to visit Sirius – can't have him left out….."

He talked and talked before deciding it was time to head back, he turned with the smallest smile tugging at his lips.

"Happy Father's Day, dad"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **The only excuse for how long this took is school is the most annoying thing on the planet :) Please review - Ali


End file.
